nolffandomcom-20200215-history
Preemptive Strike
"Preemptive Strike" is the fifteenth and last mission for No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way There is only one scene that can be found in this chapter. Briefing The world teeters on the brink of nuclear catastrophe, with the United States and Soviet Union closer to war than any time since the Cuban Missile Crisis. Again, the fate of humanity hinges upon the sovereignty of a tiny island nation. H.A.R.M.'s super soldiers are en route to Khios aboard an undetectable submarine designed to bypass the inevitable NATO blockade. The Americans can't send in troops to defend the island without provoking the Soviets, and yet the Soviets are claiming they are powerless to stop the invasion. Both sides are locked in a deadly standoff, but it is H.A.R.M.'s finger on the trigger. Summary Scene 1: The Fate of Khios :4:31 p.m. :Kingdom of Khios, Sea of Marmara. The castle walls of Khios are very quiet. A calm before the storm. :H.A.R.M. Super Secret Submarine The invading force prepares to surface on the shores of Khios. :NATO High Command Fleet Isaac Barnes reports that an unidentified Submarine is detected near the coastline. Somehow it made it past the blockade. During a short speech from President Lyndon B Johnson scenes of the American military might are shown. General Morgan Hawkins nonchalantly moves over to the Missile launch button, waiting for the right moment. As the H.A.R.M. invasion force begins deployment, Barnes reports that an inbound jet fighter is coming in with the code name Foxhunt. Bruno Lawrie immediately realizes it is Cate Archer. Magnus Armstrong spots Archer parachuting onto the island, which is also spotted by The Director. Armstrong reports that the Anti-Super Soldier Serum is being air-dropped in. Archer spots an opportunity and instructs Armstrong to guard the Khios flag at the fort. Unbeknownst to anyone else, Joseph Anders emerges from the sea and walks onto the island. Archer fights off the swarm of H.A.R.M. thugs sent to stop her. Santa, once again using the Mark VII Mechanized Mynah Bird, informs her that the air-drops are on their way. As Archer grabs the first vials of the serum, she is able to damage the super soldiers enough that she can use her CT-180 Utility Launcher to deliver the final blow. One of the airdrops included Explosives, which Archer uses to destroy a rock formation onto the H.A.R.M. Super Secret Submarine. Archer then works her way around the island, fighting off thugs and super soldiers. As the last super soldier is destroyed by the serum, Archer fights her way back to the fort where Armstrong is waiting. Unfortunately The Director got to the flag and replaced it with a flag from the Soviet Union. An excited General Hawkins pushes the missile launch button. A missile heads up from one of the NATO submarines on it's way towards the Soviet Union. The super soldier lieutenant then attacks Archer with his laser. When Archer defeats him, the lieutenant gets off one last laser shot which wounds Archer. As a gleeful Director looks on, Armstrong knocks him out and restores the Khios flag to it's rightful place. Lawrie and Barnes tries to stop the missile, but it has moved beyond the range of the recall notice. As Armstrong searches for Archer, The Director gets up and shoots Armstrong in the back and escapes. Anders arrives at the scene and sees the wounded Archer, who he still believes is his daughter Abigail. Anders grabs the laser from the fallen super soldier. Barnes reports that the Soviets are threatening to launch a retaliatory strike if the missile isn't destroyed. This only makes General Hawkins even more giddy. Anders, who has now armed himself with the laser, uses it to destroy the missile. Archer recovers in time to see the destruction of the missile. As she tries to help Anders, she notices that he is very wounded. Anders says goodbye to "Abigail" as he throws himself off of the cliff. A wounded Armstrong walks up to Archer and states that he is long overdue for a pint or two. As Archer chides him for not guarding the flag, the end credits roll. :Cutscene during the middle of the credits Mr. Jones returns from his vacation and wonders if anything interesting happened while he was away. :Final cutscene after the credits Back at H.A.R.M. Headquarters, The Director is getting a tongue-lashing from Mother. As he hangs up on her, Dmitrij Volkov rolls in and announces that he is quitting H.A.R.M. The Director screams at him that "The world hasn't hear the last of H.A.R.M! You can either stand with us or against us." Memorable quotes Hawkins "You think the President would let me push the button?" Lawrie "I'm surprised he lets you use a telephone." "One small misstep for man, one giant calamity for mankind. And I'll be sipping Daiquiris on a beach in the South Pacific until it all blows over. Too bad mummy won't be joining me." :'-The Director' References Abigail Anders • Airplane • Ammo box • Anti-Super Soldier Serum • Bacalov Instigator Combat Shotgun • Bandaids • Beauregard • Body Armor • Bruno Lawrie • Cate Archer • CT-180 Utility Launcher • Cuban Missile Crisis • Daiquiri • DefCon 2 • Dmitrij Volkov • Explosive • First Aid Kit • Gordon 9mm Submachinegun • Grenade • H.A.R.M. • H.A.R.M. Headquarters • Isaac Barnes • Joseph Anders • Khios • Lyndon B Johnson • Magnus Armstrong • Mark VII Mechanized Mynah Bird • McAllister .32 Automatic Handgun • Mechanized Wheelchair • Micromissile Launcher • Middle East • Morgan Hawkins • Mother • Missile • Mr. Jones • NATO • Otto Schenker • Parachute • Perkins • Popcorn • RFA Series-4 Bolt Action Rifle • Santa • Sea of Marmara • South Pacific • Soviet Union • Stun Grenade • Submarine • Super Secret Submarine • Super Soldiers • Telephone • The Director • Turkey • United States • Vietnam :List of Random items that can be found in this mission. References from the end credits * No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way End Credits Trivia * Archer's radio handle of Foxhunt (established in The Operative: No One Lives Forever) is once again used in this mission. * The Director paraphrases the Neil Armstrong quote about "One small step for man...", however Neil Armstrong didn't make this famous quote until he landed on the Moon in 1969. The events of No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way take place in 1968. Category: Missions Category: No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way Missions